glee_no_realfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Spotlight
Spotlight, en español Foco de Atención, es una canción de R&B de Jennifer Hudson, de su album homónimo. Estuvo por varias semanas en el Top 30 de Billboard Hot 100. La cancion recibió dos nominaciones a los Premios Grammy en el 2009 por Mejor Canción de R&B y Mejor Presentacion Vocal Femenina de R&B. El video fue votado número doce de los 100 mejores videos musicales de 2008. Esta canción es presentada en el episodio Asian F, cantada por Mercedes en el auditorio, con coros de fondo de Brittany y Tina. Contexto de la Canción Luego de que Mercedes es convencida por su novio, Shane, de que no debería ser tan amable con Rachel, ya que ella es su competencia, Mercedes se da cuenta que todo este tiempo ha estado bajo la sombra de Rachel , y decide que eso ya no volverá a ser así. Por lo tanto, en la sala de música, Mercedes comienza a cantar esta canción en su imaginación, y luego la escena sigue, haciendo de esta canción su audición para el musical escolar de West Side Story, para el papel de María, en el auditorio. Al finalizar la canción, Mercedes se abraza con su novio, mientras Rachel mira desde la distancia sintiéndose traicionada por su amiga. Letra Mercedes (Brittany y Tina): Hoo-ho, hoo-ho Are you a man who loves, cherishes and cares for me? (Is that you? Is that you? Is that you?) Are you a guard in the prison maximum security? (Is that you? Is that you? Is that you?) Do we stay home all the time cause you want me to yourself? (Is that you? Is that you? Is that you?) Or am I locked away out of fear I'll find someone else? (Is that you? Is that you? Is that you?) Mercedes (Brittany y Tina): Well I don't like (he-hee) Living under your spotlight (he-hee) Just because you think I might (he-hee) Find somebody worthy (woah oh woah oh) Oh I don't like (he-hee) Living under your spotlight (he-hee) Maybe if you treat me right (he-hee) You won't have to worry (woah oh woah oh) Mercedes (Brittany 'y Tina):' Is this a relationship? Fulfilling your needs, as well as mine? (Is that you? Is that you? Is that you?) Or is this just my sentence? Am I doing time? (Is that you? Is that you? Is that you?) Oh is this love real real love? Then I'm staying no doubt. (Is that you? Is that you? Is that you?) But if I'm just love's prisoner, then I'm bustin out! (Is that you? Is that you? Is that you?) Oh baby I don't like (he-hee) Tina y 'Brittany '(Mercedes): Living under your spotlight he-hee (spotlight yeah) Just because you think I might he-hee (just because you think I might) Find somebody worthy woah oh woah oh (find somebody worthy) Oh I don't like he-hee (I don't like) Living under your spotlight he-hee (living under your, your) Maybe if you treat me right he-hee (treat me right yeah) You won't have to worry woah oh woah oh (you will never have to worry no) Mercedes (Brittany 'y Tina):' Boy you ought to be ashamed of yourself What the hell do you think your doing? Loving me, loving me so wrong. Baby all I do is try (try) To show you that you're mine. (mine) One and only guy (only guy) No matter who may come along Open your eyes cause baby I don't like. (Hoo-ho, hoo-ho), oh oh (Hoo-ho, hoo-ho) Hey cause I don't like Tina y 'Brittany '(Mercedes): Well I don't like hee-he Living under your spotlight (no,no) hee-he Mercedes (Tina y 'Brittany)': Just because you think I might (hee-he) Find somebody worthy no (no, I don't like yeah) Tina y 'Brittany '(Mercedes): No, I don't like Living under your spotlight (living under your spotlight) Baby if you treat me right (treat me right yeah!) You won't have to worry woah-oh (you'll never have to worry yeah) Mercedes: I don't like